Is it love?
by hello0o0
Summary: DISCONTINUED Kelly is a new student in tysons school and she has alot in common with kai what will happen when they meet?
1. A new arrival

**Is it love?**

Becca.

This is my first fic so if you don't like it then go easy on me if you flame. This story takes place one year after

G-REV and it starts in the winter.

Key:

Kai: Age 17

Rei: Age 17

Tyson: Age 16

Max: Age 15

Kenny: Age 16

Hilary: Age 16

Kelly: Age 17

Narrator/other characters: black

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the Beyblade characters.

Chapter 1:

Tyson: Aaaaaah Im late again! Tyson jumped out of bed and pulled on his school uniform and ran out of the house, and forgetting all of his school stuff in the process.

He eventually arrived at school 5 minutes late and to find Hilary waiting for him wearing a frown. Hilary: The 5th time this week Tyson! The 5th time! Hilary screamed at him. Tyson: Ooh put a sock in it Hil im hear aren't I. with that Tyson took his seat next to Kenny. Hilary gives Tyson another evil and sits down in her own seat.

Miss Kencade: today we have a new addition to the class please welcome Kelly.

Just as she said this, a girl with long strait black hair came into the classroom. She was wearing a short black t-shirt and long black baggy pants.

Miss Kencade: Will you please introduce yourself to the class.

Kelly: Hn... I believe you have just done that so just tell me were I sit and get on with the lesson.

The teacher just stared at Kelly for a moment _did she just here what she thought she herd, what cheek._

Miss Kencade: over there she pointed at a seat in front of Kenny and Tyson, Kelly walked over and took her seat.


	2. Lets fight

**Is it love?**

Becca: Sorry the last chapter was very short because I have never done this before. The story will get better I promise.

Chapter 2

Saturday came and Tyson, Kenny, Max and Hilary were at the Dojo. Tyson: hey Hil... what is the new girl like have you spoken to her yet?

Hilary: yeh she is a right grumpy git I can't stand the fucking bitch. Apparently she is also a beyblader and she has her own bit beast, I don't know what it's called though.

Rei: Hey you lot what's up?

Tyson: REI! What you doing here? We were just going to go to the beach want to come?

Rei: yeh ok then.

At the beach-

3-2-1- let it rip... Tyson: DRAGOON HYPER TORNADO ATTACK NOW!

Rei: DRIGGER TIGER CLAW ATTACK! Both of the blades it each other with a loud bang and Drigger was sent flying out of the dish. Rei: Aaaaaw I thought I had got better by now.

Tyson: Well I am the world champ 3 years in a row, Tyson boasted. Max: _and you've got the world's biggest head. _Tyson: hey!

Kelly: well well well if it isn't Tyson and the rest of the bladebrakers... err wait you seem to be one member short were is kai? Tyson: is that _any_ of your business. Tyson snarled. Kelly: no not really, anyway I came here to battle are you ready to loose.


	3. Why?

**Is it Love?**

Lil' Goth: yey someone actually liked my story XD. Sorry I haven't updated but I've been caught up with school work etc. I hate school its crap, gets in the way of the most important things. Like this LOL. Hope you like this new chap.

Chapter 3

3...2...1... LET IT RIP! Both Kelly and Tyson let there beyblades into the dish with a crash. Tyson: ok Dragoon lets show this cow what we can do! At that Dragoon charged at Kelly's Beyblade at full force.

EVADE! Yelled Kelly, and her Beyblade evaded Tyson's attack. Tyson: Whaaat? How did you do that your blade should be bit –beast pellets by now. Kelly give Tyson a smirk Kelly: is that all you got, and I was expecting a challenge since you are the world champ... YOU'RE JUST A FAKE! BLUE RUSHCA FINNISH THIS NOW! A giant blue catlike creature came out of her Beyblade.

Kenny: aaaaaahh Tyson! Dizzy has just finished her readings on her Beyblade and it's not good. Dizzy: that's right chief her power levels are off the chart. Tyson: what do I do Kenny? Kelly: PLAY TIME IS OVER! ATTACK! Blue Rushca attacked Dragoon sending it out of the dish. Max: aaaaand it's over Kelly is the winner. Kelly: Hn, to easy. At that she walked away. Tyson: GGGGRRRRR who the hell does she think she is anyway... What are you laughing at? Rei: nothing I'm not laughing. Kai: you no I never thought id see the day when Tyson was beaten by a girl. They all turned round, Tyson: KAI! Hey buddy how are yeh? Kai: Hn, lets just get to the Dojo its getting late.

(Back at the Dojo)

Kai: who was that girl anyway? Hilary: that was Kelly she is new at our school. So are you staying at our school? Max and Rei are. Kai: Hn. (He had no reason to go to school he preferred to walk the streets) I don't know I don't think I'll bother. Hillary gives kai an evil

(Hillary's prov)...

Oooh he's worse than Tyson, how can he not go to school. That is sooo irresponsible. Well _I'm _class president I think I can make kai go weather he likes it or not.

(no-ones prov)...

It was 10:30pm and Hillary had gone back to her house while Max, Rei, Kai and Kenny/chief Stayed at Tyson's. Tyson: I can't believe I was beaten by a girl, and not only that a girl that I have never seen before, an amateur... aaah. Kenny: how many times have I got to tell you not to underestimate you're opponents Tyson, and I could tell by her power levels and skill that she is _no _amateur. Max: Then why has she never been in any of the championships then? Kenny: I don't know...


	4. How?

**Is it love?**

Lil' Goth: Well when it comes to making up names I am the best LOL just kidding. What kind of name is blue Rushca it sounds like an alcoholic drink LOL XD. Thanks to everyone for reading my last chapters and sending me your revues.

Chapter 4

It was 7:00am Sunday morning and everyone was fast asleep... well everyone except kai that is.

(Kai's prov)

I wish it could stay this quiet, sigh I can't stand the noise Tyson makes he just never shuts up.

(No-ones prov)

Kai walked out of the house and down to the beach were he watched the sun rise with a pinkish glow, he looked up, Black clouds were coming in fast. Kai: it's going to snow... Hn.

The Russian smiled to himself, he loved the snow. Not because it was pretty or you can have snowball fights, but because it was the one thing that reminded him of his own country because it snowed non stop were he lived (despite his unfortunate past. it was his home and he loved it). A cold breeze began to blow and kai pulled his coat closer into him.

(Back at the Dojo)

9:00am everyone was awake except Tyson and were getting ready for breakfast in the kitchen. Max: hey should we wake up Tyson he wouldn't be happy if he missed breakfast. Rei: yeh ill go and wake him. Rei walked into the bedroom were Tyson was snoring loudly

(Rei's prov)

Got even when he is sleeping he's noisy I laughed to my self and went over to wake him up.

(No-ones prov)

Rei shook Tyson but he continued to snore Rei: Tyson...

Rei shook him again Rei: Tyson get up...

Getting angry Rei grabbed hold of Tyson's shirt and shook him like a baby's rattle. Rei TYSON GET UP YOU'LL MISS BREAKFAST! He let go of Tyson just as he opened his eyes. Tyson: what you say? I didn't hear. Rei sighed Rei: breakfast is ready. He said simply. Tyson: whaaat breakfast is ready why didn't you say so in the first place? Yey! Tyson jumped out of bed. Rei looked over to where Kai usually slept. Rei I wonder were Kai is? Tyson: why? Isn't he down on the kitchen? Rei: no he isn't when we got up this morning he was already gone. Tyson: I wouldn't worry about him Rei the guys a loner he'll come back when he wants to, now let's go I'm hungry.

(Rei's prov)

Heh that's Tyson, always thinking of his stomach first.

(Kelly's prov)

Hmmmm I herd there is a championship coming up. Well maybe I should enter it this time, I mean I have got a lot stronger and Tyson was sooo easy I beat him in a blink of an eye. I was walking down a deserted street wile thinking this, the cold was really starting to get to me after all its snowing and I have nowhere to go... hmmm entering that championship is the only way I can earn some cash, put there's two problems, one there tag team battles and that is definitely not my strength, _I _prefer to go it alone, and two even if I wanted to work in a team I have no partner anyway. I sighed and walked unaware that my legs had carried me to the beach. "LET IT RIP" I looked up.


	5. get a grip

**Is it love?**

Lil' Goth: thanks for all the reviews I've been suffering with a lot of writers block lately so here goes. I've just realised that I was writing prov and not pov im so thick lol.

Chapter 5

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Kelly screamed as a beyblade rushed towards her face and smacked her in the nose causing her to fall on her ass. "Hey watch it jerk or do you not know how to launch a blade!"

A boy with short dark brown hair and icy blue eyes let out a loud scratchy laugh "got ya……. _sis_" Kelly groaned and picked herself up. "what are you doing here _Karl_"

Karl smirked and advanced towards her "I want a beybattle sis unless you're afraid. Kelly growled "im not afraid IM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! Get ready to lose jerk!" Kelly fired her blade at the floor near her feet. "RUSHCA ATTACK NOW!" Kellys blade went into attack mode and headed towards Karls blade

Karl smirked "NORGAD EVADE!" Karls bade evaded "SPIRAL CLAW ATTACK NOW!"

A red dragon rose from his blade and dived at rushca and started slashing at it with its long claws.

"aaaaaaaaah" Kelly screamed as she felt something sharp slash at her non stop. Blood was rushing out through her wounds and she was starting to feel dizzy. Rushca began to slow down "NO" gasped Kelly "we can't give up not again, not to him I WILL NOT LOSE! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah RUSHCA ICY WIND ATTACK NOW!" The blue cat rose from her blade sending an icy werlwind out of its mouth freezing norgad and its blade.

"Ha is that all you can do your pathetic you don't deserve to use that blade NORGAD USE FIRE SLASH AND FINISH HER OFF!" The dragon let a jet of fire erupted from its mouth melting the ice and sending rushca flying ending the match. Karl started to laugh and walked away

Kelly felt her knees give way then everything went black.

(Kais pov)

I herd the sound of a beybattle at the other side of the beach so I ran to see who it was. But by the time I got there it was over and the second opponent was gone, there was only a girl she had collapsed. When I went over, I noticed it was the girl that had beaten Tyson.

(end of pov)

kai bent down to pick her up "I'll take you to the dojo" he muttered he picked up her blade, pocketed it and lifted her up.

He looked at her face a small blush appeared on his face. _She looks so cute when she sleeps,_ kai mentally slapped himself _get a grip kai _he thought.

(12:00 at the dojo)

Tyson that's mine you've eaten yours you fat pig!

But Hilary im still hungry!

Well get something else but leave my dinner alone!

Please hil you're taking forever with it it'll get cold!

No it wont so piss of you fat freak!

Tyson gasped

Well it served you right

Im not gasping at that hil look! Tyson pointed to the gates were kai was coming towards them carrying Kelly bridal style. Hilary gasped "what happened" kai looked at her "she was in a beybattle with someone I don't know who, she looks pretty bad I think she needs a doctor."


End file.
